


'Til We Do It Again

by scoresandstars



Series: May We All Be So Lucky [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, more family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoresandstars/pseuds/scoresandstars
Summary: Thanksgiving-themed family fluff. :)
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: May We All Be So Lucky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	'Til We Do It Again

Alyssa hears the tell-tale jingles that proceed Mariah Carey’s voice, and freezes mid-stir. 

" _ Emma?” _ She calls calmly, and the kids stifle their giggles around her. “What are we listening to right now?”

Emma slides into the room in her socks, wearing a Santa hat and a shit-eating grin. 

“It’s officially CHRISTMAS SEASON, BABE!” Emma beams, and Alyssa can’t help but smile at her wife as the jingle bells kick back in more vigorously. 

“Dancebreak, kiddos!” Emma calls, causing her kids to run over to join her. She scoops to grab Sam from the floor and grabs Kai’s hand. Lily and Molly grab hands, dancing with each other and taking turns dipping the other dramatically. Emma spins Kai and rocks in a silly dance with Sam on her hip. “C’mon babe!” Emma cajoles Alyssa to join them in the center of the kitchen. Emma eyes Kai significantly and the eldest nods back solemnly. Emma swings Sam around as Kai holds out a hand to Alyssa to join in, and she takes it, smiling. 

By the time Mariah Carey hits the second chorus, Alyssa has joined the family dance with enthusiasm, dancing with the boys as Emma now twirls the twins. They all link hands before the final chorus and dance in a confusing circle, rushing together and pulling apart as if folding a sheet. They end in a happy family hug, laughing together even as Alyssa shakes her head fondly at Emma. 

“You know, love, we still have to get through Thanksgiving and the rest of November before the Christmas season starts.”

Emma gasps dramatically, throwing a hand over her heart and reeling backwards. Lily lets out a loud blast of a laugh at the antic, and Emma grins at her.

“Alyssa, my darling, light of my life, you missed it because you were making sure the oven was preheating for the turkey because you are a champion, but Santa rode his sleigh onto our TV screens and ushered in the start of the season. Don’t worry though, that’s what I’m here for. I gotchu.”

Alyssa snorts as the next Christmas song begins. She recognizes the opulent opening to the song instantly, and already knows where this is going, placing a hand in Emma’s and one on her shoulder. 

“Kids, you might want to stay back for this. Kai you can keep mashing the potatoes if you want,  _ carefully, _ and girls you can wash the vegetables in the sink!” Alyssa directs, as Emma braces her hand on the small of Alyssa’s back. “Sam- help your brother!” Alyssa calls one last directive before being swept into a fake waltz by her wife.

CeeLo Green’s “White Christmas” pumps into the kitchen and Emma twirls a giggling Alyssa around the room. 

“So what prompted the dance party, may I ask?” Alyssa says, smiling. 

Emma is thoughtful, smiling with her eyes as she answers “I know how stressed you get before big family days like this, so I figured I’d lighten the mood.” She nods her head so vigorously that the Pom-Pom of her Santa hat hits her in the mouth, and Alyssa throws her head back to belly laugh. Given the depth of her dimples, Alyssa knows she did it on purpose. 

“Have I told you today that I love you?” Alyssa asks, slowing them to a stop in the middle of the kitchen looking around fondly at the kids busy at their tasks. 

“Hmm. Who’s to say.” Emma says, shrugging, smile wrinkling her nose when Alyssa shoves her shoulder playfully. “Could always stand to hear it again.”

Alyssa rolls her eyes with a smile. “You’re such a ham.”

Emma tilts her head, confused. “I thought we were having turkey?”

“ _ You-“ _ Alyssa begins, breaking off with a snort. “I can’t take you anywhere.”

“You really can’t.” Emma agrees with a gleam in her eyes. Alyssa, shaking her head leans forward to kiss Emma’s lips sweetly. 

Sam lets out a “ _ bleugh _ ” sound of protest behind him and they break the kiss with a smile. 

“How we doin’ munchkins?” Emma asks, dropping a kiss onto each of their foreheads as she passes them to her turkey-stuffing station. Four smiling faces grin in her direction, and she can feel her heart give a happy sigh. 

  
  
  


The Gonzaleses can be heard the moment they exit their car, loudly chattering down the driveway. The kids hear too, because they drop what they’re doing to run and greet them. 

“AUNT SHELBY! AUNT KAYLEE!” The twins run and jump into Shelby’s arms, who thankfully had already put her dish down in anticipation, and Sam follows suit, jumping in Kaylee’s general direction and giggling maniacally when she catches him. Kai comes up and warmly hugs Kaylee’s side. 

The Gonzales’s little one, Ellie, ducks past her mothers and runs into the kitchen and into Emma’s outstretched arms. “Hi Aunt Emma!” She says brightly, grinning toothily at her. Alyssa puts the turkey baster on the counter and pulls Ellie out of Emma’s arms, peppering kisses on the giggling girl’s face as Emma comes up to peck the other side with her own kisses, and Ellie giggles loudly. 

“Nolan, why the  _ fu-”  _ Shelby catches herself at Kaylee’s “ _ language” _ called from the doorway, “why the  _ fuzzy bunny slippers _ are we listening to the dulcet tones of Céline Dion right now?”

“First of all,” Emma spins, pointing a finger at Shelby, “it’s Nolan-Greene, and second of all, there is no wrong time to listen to the queen of Canada and our hearts, Céline Dion.”

Shelby is thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. “You know what, you’re absolutely right.”

Kaylee joins her wife, giving a gleeful Sam a piggyback into the kitchen. The twins run into the kitchen and yell for their cousin to play with them, so Alyssa lowers Ellie to the ground and the trio run off, slamming into at least one wall with a loud thud. 

“Be careful, girls!” Kaylee calls after them, stepping to hug Emma. The adults greet one another, and Sam is let down to sit in the living room and play with his toys. 

Emma looks around, brow furrowed. “Where’s Kai?”

The front door swings open to reveal Betsy shuffling in on Greg’s arm and Veronica behind her, holding Kai’s hand. 

“Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!” Greg says as everyone swarms the newcomers to greet them. 

  
  
  


Later, after they’ve eaten their fair share - and a second round for dinner - everyone gathers in the living room for game night. Sam is out cold, sprawled across Betsy’s lap, so she simply runs her fingers through his hair as he sleeps soundly and watches the antics from her position on the couch. 

The room is divided into teams, with Kai, Molly, Greg, Emma, and Shelby on one and Lily, Ellie, Kaylee, Veronica and Alyssa on the other. The Pictionary supplies are spilled across the coffee table haphazardly. Emma stands at the front of the room, eyebrows raised as she looks pointedly at Greg and jabs at her terrible drawing on the whiteboard. 

“I am… really sorry Emma, not sure what you’ve drawn.” Greg says, scratching his chin. 

Emma looks to Shelby helplessly, who shrugs, and then to Kai, who is furrowing his brows. 

“Mommy?” Molly suddenly pipes up, “is it a popsicle?”

Emma grins at her daughter, rushing to lift her into a hug as Molly giggles. “Molly, my brilliant girl! You just won us the game!”

Greg stands to give Molly a standing ovation, and she wiggles in Emma’s arms in glee. 

“You wanna see your Uncle Greg?” Emma asks, and Molly nods, so she passes the child to her cousin. He plops on the couch and Molly tucks her head under his chin almost immediately. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Emma suggests to the room, non-committedly. Shelby glances at her watch before nodding, and Veronica smiles affirmatively. 

“MOMMY CAN WE WATCH FROZEN?” Lily yells from the couch, followed by the excited gasps of Ellie and Molly. Even Kai sits up straighter, and Emma grins. “Frozen it is!”

Lily curls next to Emma, and Ellie snuggles in between her mothers. Kai lays his head on his grandmother’s shoulder contentedly and Veronica kisses the top of his head. Emma grabs the remote and squeezes on the other side of Lily next to Shelby. 

Sam opens a bleary eye when the opening notes of “Do You Want to Build a Snowman?” play, and once again during Olaf’s song, but stays dead asleep most of the movie besides that. 

By the end of the movie, all the kids are asleep, and everyone carefully leaves them sleeping on the couch as the adults put their scarves and coats on. Shelby and Greg race back inside from starting their cars to get the heat going, and Kaylee helps a sleepy Ellie put her coat on before the girl falls over again, asleep. Kaylee chuckles softly, scooping her up in her arms and Ellie buries her face in Kaylee’s shoulder. 

“Bye mom, love you. Let me know when you get home.” Alyssa says, drawing her mother into a tight hug. 

“Will do, darling.” Veronica says as they separate. 

Alyssa kisses her mother’s cheek warmly at the front door, and Emma does the same with her grandmother. “I love you Gran. We’ll see you on Sunday for movie night, right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Betsy says, rubbing a hand across Emma’s cheek. “Come here, my girl.” She says, turning to Alyssa and kissing her cheek. “Alright my loves, I will see you soon. Home, Greg!” 

Greg chuckles, kisses Emma and Alyssa on the cheek, and leads Betsy and Veronica out the door. "Can't wait 'til we do it again!" He calls out behind him as the door shuts.

The couple says goodbye to Kaylee, Shelby, and Ellie at the door with promises to see each other next week, and turn to each other once the door closes behind their friends. 

“Alright, let’s put the munchkins to bed.” Alyssa suggests, and Emma nods tiredly. 

Emma hefts Kai onto her shoulder with a little effort, and Sam is lifted with ease onto Alyssa’s. Emma eyes her, raising a brow.

“Wanna trade kids?” She whispers once they’re out in the hallway, and Alyssa grins. 

“You picked him up first, babe. Not my fault you still want to carry a nine year old to bed.”

Emma pouts. “But ‘Lys, his lil face!” 

Alyssa eyes her warmly, opening the door to the boys’ room for Emma. 

The blonde lays their eldest into his bed, and Alyssa lowers Sam into his toddler bed. 

When neither boy stirs, Alyssa is able to turn the nightlight on and sneak out, Emma shutting the door behind them softly. 

Once back in the living room, Emma scoops a still sleeping Lily into her arms with minor difficulty, as she is in such a weird sleeping position, and Alyssa fathers Molly up. They’ve managed to cross the house, open the door to the girls’ bedroom and place them in bed before the kids stir. 

“Mommy? Mama?” Lily blinks, and Molly squirms beside her, semi-waking. “‘Is it sleep time?”

Emma smiles down at her, “yes darling, it’s sleep time.”

Molly reaches for Alyssa’s hand, tugging on it until she sits on the bed next to them. “Yes, my love?”

“Can you tuck us in, Mama?” Molly asks through a yawn.

Alyssa beams, leaning forward to kiss Molly’s forehead. “Of course I can.”

Alyssa tucks Molly’s side of the bed in as Emma tucks in Lily’s, leaning to kiss her forehead as well before they swap sides to kiss the other daughter. 

Emma flicks the nightlight on this time, and walks with Alyssa to the door before turning back. “Good night, Lily and Molly” echoed by Alyssa saying “goodnight, my loves!”

The girls are too sleepy to respond, and Alyssa closes the door with a small  _ click _ behind them when they exit. 

The women walk hand in hand to their bedroom, going through their nightly routines quickly before sliding under the covers, burrowing into each other’s warmth. 

“Emma, thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world.Thank you for being the most considerate, wonderful partner and parent. There is no one I’d rather do this with. I love you.” Alyssa says, kissing the corner of Emma’s chin. 

Emma smiles at her in the warm lamplight, pressing a kiss to her lips softly. “I love you so much, Alyssa. Thank you for giving me your heart all those years ago, and for our beautiful family. None of this would be possible without you. I hope you know how thankful I am for you, not just today but on every day. I am so glad that you’re the love of my life.” 

Emma kisses away the happy tear that rolls from the corner of Alyssa’s eye, and kisses her again. Alyssa threads her fingers into Emma’s hair, pulling her closer to engulf her in her love. Emma kisses her back happily, pressing against her tightly. 

Alyssa draws back suddenly with a gasp. “Emma. Babe.  _ Did we forget to turn off the oven?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to the Americans, and happy Thursday to the non-Americans!


End file.
